In some situations, multiple microphones are used to capture audio. For example, during a conference call where parties at one endpoint of the call are positioned throughout a conference room, multiple microphones may be placed around the conference room to ensure each of the parties is captured well enough to be heard on the call. Otherwise, while a single microphone may be able to capture audio sufficiently for those parties positioned nearest, that microphone may have trouble capturing audio from parties positioned further away. Even in other examples, such as a single user, multiple microphones may be beneficial in order to capture the user's audio when, for instance, the user turns their head from one direction to another.